New Year
New Year is a holiday celebrated in many of Papa Louie's restaurant-time management games. When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, the following characters make his or her first appearance as well: *Papa's Cupcakeria (Rank 61, Papa Louie) *Papa's Pastaria (Rank 46, Xandra) *Papa's Donuteria (Rank 26, Xandra) *Papa's Cheeseria (Rank 46, Xandra) *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! (Rank 61, Xandra) *Papa's Cupcakeria HD (Rank 61, Xandra) *Papa's Bakeria (Rank 6, Xandra) *Papa's Taco Mia HD (Rank 36, Xolo) *Papa's Sushiria (Rank 51, Xandra) *Papa's Taco Mia To Go! (Rank 36, Xolo) *Papa's Pancakeria HD (Rank 41, Xolo) *Papa's Pizzeria HD (Rank 16, Xandra) The badge "New Year Celebration" is earned when all the New Year holiday-exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring rainbow noisemakers to celebrate the holiday. Customers Who Like This Holiday *Akari *Austin *Big Pauly *Bruna Romano *Captain Cori *Carlo Romano *Cecilia *Connor *Edoardo Romano *Foodini *Franco *Gremmie *Hope *Hugo *Iggy *Ivy *Kayla *Kingsley *Mary *Mitch *Maggie *Mindy *Nick *Papa Louie *Peggy *Perri *Professor Fitz *Prudence *Rhonda *Rico *Robby *Sarge Fan *Sasha *Wally *Wylan B *Xandra *Xolo *Yippy *Zoe New Year Cupcake Liners *Liner A - White and Pink Fire *Liner B - Colorful Diamonds in Black Liner *Liner C - Black Tiger Pattern in a Colorful Liner *Liner D - Vertical Rainbow New Year-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria *New Year Topper (Unlocked with Papa Louie at Rank 61) *Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Stache Sprinkles (Unlocked at Rank 62) *Streamers (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Candle (Unlocked at Rank 63) Papa's Pastaria *Midnight Marsala (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 46) *Rainbow Gramigna (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Cheese Cubes (Unlocked with Cecilia at Rank 47) *Rainbow Peppercorn (Unlocked with Yippy at Rank 48) Papa's Donuteria *Infinity Loop Cutter (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 26) *Countdown Crunch (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Midnight Powder (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 27) *Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Tutti Frutti Jelly (Unlocked with Zoe at Rank 28) *Creameo Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of New Year) Papa's Cheeseria *Mac N' Cheese (Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 46) *Cheddar Swirl Bread (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Gruyere Cheese (Unlocked with Professor Fitz at Rank 47) *Parmesan Sauce (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Confetti Cake (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 61) *New Year Topper (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 61) *Espresso Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Countdown Candies (Unlocked with Rico at Rank 62) *Streamers (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Candle (Unlocked with Papa Louie at Rank 63) Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Confetti Cake (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 61) *New Year Topper (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 61) *Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Stache Sprinkles (Unlocked with Franco at Rank 62) *Streamers (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Candle (Unlocked with Papa Louie at Rank 63) Papa's Bakeria *Tutti Frutti Filling (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 6) *Spiral Crust (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Yum n' M's Cookies (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 7) *Flavor X Syrup (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Rainbow Meringue Dollops (Unlocked with Rico at Rank 8) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Lava MunchMelt (Unlocked with Xolo at Rank 36) *Chorizo Sausage (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Fire Tortilla Strips (Unlocked with Franco at Rank 37) *Atomic Sauce (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Diced Habañeros (Unlocked with Peggy at Rank 38) Papa's Sushiria *Rainbow Yokan (Unlocked with Xandra at Rank 51) *Rainbow Soy Paper (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Flavor X Sauce (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 52) *Eggplant (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Tutti Frutti Tea (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 53) *Rainbow Peppercorn (Unlocked at Day 6 of New Year) Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Gallery 6TH Papa Louie Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg|Papa Louie in New Year at the Cupcakeria, with a perfect order 0KiOezp.png|New Year Cupcakes New year logo.png|New Year logo New Year donut.png|A donut with all the ingredients in Donuteria New Year Pie.png|A pie with all the ingredients in Bakeria Papa'sCupcakeriaHD - Frostfield durante Año Nuevo.png|Frostfield during New Year HappyNewyear2013.jpg Imag.jpg Newyears2015.jpg Newyears2016 blog.jpg Newyears 2017 sm.jpg Trivia *In Papa's Cupcakeria, this holiday has the least amount of people to favor it, with only three customers (Ivy, Papa Louie, and Bruna Romano), not counting the Closers. *In Papa's Pastaria, during New Year, the water around freezes, and some people will skate on it. *In Papa's Pastaria and onward (except in Taco Mia HD/To Go!), Xandra dresses in a rainbow shirt with a black tutu. *In Papa's Cheeseria during New Year, a Cookie Doughman made out of snow can be seen outside. *The theme icon for this is . In Papa's Pastaria it is because N represents Neptune's Feast. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, Papa's Pastaria, and Papa's Bakeria, the color of the icon for this is black. In Papa's Donuteria, Papa's Cheeseria, and Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, it is purple. In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD, it is gray. Category:Holidays Category:Winter Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD